The Way Our Hearts Beat
by LunarFae
Summary: Um I think it's PG13, anyway it contains slash and caracter deaths. It's one shot! R


Disclaimer: Hey there!! This is not mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing this crappy story now, would I??  
  
B The way our hearts beat/b  
  
"I used to love listening, after a night of passion, to the way your  
heart beat, like a drum it thumped uder my ear.  
"You were always first to fall asleep, and I would lay for hours just  
listening. After time it seemed our hearts beat in union and I would  
listen to them both in the silence of you dungeon. Our hearts beating  
in union, thump thump thump.  
"I lay there every night that year, untill the early hours of the  
morning when I would slip back to my tower, hoping nobody would see  
me, my heart then beating in my throat.  
"I gave you a fucking year, Severus!! And you took my heart and broke  
it.  
"It seemed I wasn't good enough. I thought it was a show you put on in  
class, touching him, smiling at him. And we would see each other less  
frequent first it was one day less a week getting less each month  
untill we saw eacht other once a week. I thought little of it, told  
myself you were a busy man, needed more time for research and such.  
"That touching though, a show, Severus, all a fucking show. But no it  
had to be real, I wasn't going to come that night Severus, it wasn't  
our night, but I needed you that night more than ever before.  
"It was a cold night, and I needed you to warm me. I came to your  
dungeons and he was there, you told me it was just this once, you were  
just doing it to please his father.  
"I still came once a week, but I wacthed you on my map and every night  
I saw him sneek into your dungeons, and I never did anything about it.  
"But tonight I came and again he is here, and I love you Severus after  
all these months of watching him come down to your dungeons and making  
myself think that you were just talking, I was going to ask you  
something, Severus. Do you know what? As I've finished school I am of  
legal age, I was going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with  
me, to marry me!!!  
"You've broken my heart to many times Severus, now I'm going to break  
yours!!"  
"Don't Harry, please don't!!"  
"Severus, your pleading only makes it that much more satisfying for  
me, I am going to pull it out!!!"  
The knife came down on Severus, and he lay stil as Harry cut through  
the skin and muscels to the bone. "I see it Severus, oh it is so  
beautifull." Harry pulled the still beating heart out of Severus'  
chest and with a final scream Severus lay still and lifeless on the  
floor.  
Harry walked over to the cabinets, looking for something. "Yes here it  
is" he said and looked and Draco crouching in the corner, "Isn't it  
beautifull, it's so red like Severus' blood."  
Harry held the bottled potion up to the light and then uncorked it  
with his teeth, said the words : "Pax pacis letum." He turned again to  
Draco and drank the potion and said: "Draco I have two minutes do not  
make this hard."  
Draco lay still as Harry stalked towards him and thew the knife at him  
puncturing his windpipe.  
  
Epilogue  
Three weeks into the summer holidays Hermione and Ron were getting  
worried, they went to Dumbledor and told him their troubles: "It has  
never taken him three weeks to reply to a letter, something is wrong."  
Hermione said.  
"Yes children," Dumbledor said "Something is very wrong, Draco Malfoy  
and professor Snape haven't been seen for three weeks either, we are  
now trying to get into professor Snapes chambers, he hadn't told  
anybody of the password. I was just about to go down and have a go at  
opening it. Will you come down with me?"  
Ron and Hermione nodded their agrement. They followed Dumbledor down  
to the dungeons and watched as he openend the chambers.  
Ron and Hermione stepped in, took one look around and ran back out  
again. Dumbledor then stepped in and looked at the scene around him,  
there was the decaying corpses of Severus' lying with an open chest  
on the workbench and Draco still cowering in the corner, but lifeless  
with the knife still in his throat.Harry was sitting on the settee,  
the magical fire still alight and his body preserved by magic. In his  
right hand he held Severus' heart clutched to his chest and in his  
left a note saying: ISeverus' heart is mine forever now./I  
  
~Finis~  
  
A/N: This came with a flash of insiration and is probally no good,  
hope you did like it though!! 


End file.
